


No Promises

by cathalin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Gay Male Character, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Sex, Open Marriage, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When New York’s law allowing gay marriage goes into effect, Justin and Brian reassess their relationship in their own unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

